


The One Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Remus wants, for once, someone purely and deeply. A want unaffected by the brother who has everything.





	The One Thing

There were once two brothers. Roman, the golden boy, loved and listened to by nearly all around him. The shining, glorious prince. He had so many friends, and hobbies, and goals. He was perfect. There was also Remus. Remus had no good descriptions: Ugly, loud, annoying, mean, violent, rude, too honest, impulsive, childish... The list went on and on. Not even mentioning those at their Catholic church who viewed him with scorn, even "helpfully" offering to arrange an exorcism. Anything Roman wanted, Roman would get. Anything Remus wanted, Roman would get too. 

Admission to a prestigious boarding school. Friends. Popularity. Attention. Parental love. Recognition for his creative work. New toys. A car. Anything. 

Until they were 15. When they were fifteen, Remus found a site called tumblr and made an account. His blog was quickly home to stories of a dark, demented nature. Horror stories and disturbing tales to make even the steeliest of stomachs vomit. Oh, Roman made a Tumblr too, of course, but he knew nothing of Remus' and could not steal that fame from him. It was liberating, to share his content with dozens of other "whump" blogs that thought like him creatively. Not to mention the.... Juicy stuff. But this was not really the best part.

No, the best part was ShadowNightmare195. He was another blog on the "dark side of tumblr," but he was different from the others who complimented Remus' ideas anf added their own. He was not just an anonymous name on a site. They talked, privately, from everything from stories to family life. They both had strained relationships with some family, it seemed. Just seeing the name made his heart light up with warmth. They talked for hours into the night, forgetting to sleep or even talk to anyone else. It was perfect. 

Remus wanted ShadowNightmare195, as a friend and everything else. And the best part is, he never had to compete with Roman, who charmed everyone to his side in a matter of time. 

Really, he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized I have Feelings for this.


End file.
